1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to audio devices. More particularly, the present application relates to a method and apparatus that provides quick access to previously selected audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Receivers are typically used in stationary environments, such as in a house, and in mobile environments, such as in an automobile, for the reception of radio frequencies on different bands. Receivers may also include integral or external hardware associated with supplemental audio devices including, but not limited to, analog cassette tapes, digital compact discs (CD's), and other digital devices, such as a Layer-3 digital audio compression algorithm Motion Picture Experts Group standard device (i.e. an MP3 device).
It is known that conventional receivers often include a plurality of manually-coded preset radio channel buttons. Typically, these manually-coded buttons are grouped on the face of the receiver, proximate a band-toggle button, such as an amplitude modulation (AM)/frequency modulation (FM) button. Prior to receiving radio signals for output over speakers, a user manually codes the preset buttons to their favorite radio stations such that quick, easy access is provided to obviate the manual tuning or scanning of the entire AM or FM band, which ranges from 540 kHz to 1700 kHz in 10-kHz steps and 88.1 MHz to 107.9 MHz in 200-KHz steps, respectively.
Although adequate for most situations, selectable alternatives to AM and FM radio are available on a receiver. For example, a premium subscription service known as Satellite Digital Audio Radio Services (SDARS) is available for most users in addition to the integral or external audio components mentioned above, such as CD's, MP3's, and the like. As such, a need exists for improving conventional receivers so as to provide quick access to previously-selected audio.